Master (Yana)
Der Master ist ein abtrünniger Time Lord und der am häufigsten auftretende einzelne Gegenspieler des Doctors. Als er in seiner vorherigen Inkarnation während des Ewigen Krieges einen chronalen Tumor in seiner TARDIS untersucht, von dem er glaubt, er sei von Alice Obiefune hergebracht worden, löst er versehentlich ein Zeitparadoxon aus, das durch das gleichzeitige Aktivieren des Psilenzio-Liedkastens verstärkt wird. Nachdem der Kriegs-Doctor die Spieluhr ausgeschaltet hat, wird das Paradoxon beendet und der Master regeneriert durch die Nachwirkungen. (Fast Asleep) Neue Abenteuer thumb|220px|left|Der Master und die Cybermen Während seiner ersten Erkundungen strandet der Master in einer parallelen Dimension. Als Cybermen in diese Dimension eindringen, um das Multiversum zu erobern, nutzt der Master die Gelegenheit, um Cyber-Technologie zu erhalten, mit der er seine TARDIS repariert. Er folgt den Cybermen in sein Heimatuniversum und landet 2018 auf der Erde. Dort beobachtet er, wie die Cybermen mit Hilfe der von den Auktionären verbreiteten Virtual-Reality-Technologie in das Universum des Zeitkrieges eindringen wollen. Er arbeitet mit den UNIT-Mitarbeitern Kate Stewart und Sam Bishop zusammen, um die Cybermen zu vernichten. Sie sind erfolgreich und es gelingt dem Master schließlich, seiner TARDIS genug Energie zu verschaffen, um in den Ewigen Krieg zurück kehren zu können (Master of Worlds). In den Wirren des Krieges wird er von seiner TARDIS getrennt und stimmt einer Zusammenarbeit mit den Daleks zu. Diese schicken ihn nach Gardezza, wo er sich Doctor nennt. Er nutzt dessen Ruf, um das Vertrauen der Gardezzans zu gewinnen. Als er seine TARDIS auf dem Planeten findet, verrät er sowohl die Daleks als auch die Gardezzans, um sie zurück zu bekommen. Er empfängt einen Notruf von Gallifrey und macht sich auf den Weg dorthin (Beneath the Viscoid). thumb|220px|Der Master und Leela Auf Gallifrey angekommen, beauftragen ihn Romana II und Narvin, den durch den Zeitkrieg veränderten Finnian Valentine zu finden. Sie versprechen ihm, ihn für seine Verbrechen zu begnadigen. Begleitet wird er von Leela, wovon beide nicht sehr begeistert sind. Als sie zwei Versionen Finnians finden, hypnotisiert und tötet er beide. Er erfährt, dass der Planet Arcking über eine Energiequelle verfügt, die die Energiebanken der Time Lords denen der Daleks überlegen machen würde. Auf dem Rückweg nach Gallifrey setzt er Leela im Zeit-Vortex aus und begibt sich nach Arcking (The Devil You Know). Auf dem Krankenhausplanet Arcking gibt sich der Master, der sich vor den Daleks versteckt, als Dr. Keller aus. Er sucht Arcking's Energiequelle, um sie für sich zu nutzen. Als die Daleks ihn finden, bricht er einigen Leuten, darunter der traumatisierte Pilot Cole Jarnish, der als Einziger eine Katastrophe überlebt hat, zur Energiequelle auf, die sich als lebendig herausstellt. Sie sagt dem Master voraus, dass er sich zum Guten ändern würde. Zum Ärger des Master zerstört Cole aus Angst die Energiequelle. Er nimmt Cole auf der Flucht vor den Daleks als Begleiter in seiner TARDIS auf (The Good Master). Scheinbar widerwillig aufgrund des Schwurs der Time Lords, sich nicht einzumischen, kommt der Master der Bitte seines neuen Begleiters Cole nach, einen Planeten retten zu wollen. Sie landen auf einem Planeten, dessen Bewohner der Technologie den Rücken gekehrt haben und von Landwirtschaft leben. Der Master hält sich im Hintergrund und kümmert sich darum, Wein anzubauen, während er es Cole überlässt, den Planeten zu retten, auch wenn dieser nicht weiß, wie und wovor. Als immer mehr Todesfälle bei Menschen und Tieren auftreten, wird erst Cole verdächtigt, da er fremd ist und einige Anlagen repariert hat, doch er kann den Verdacht entkräften und beschließt, mehrere Exemplare seines Schutzanzuges herzustellen, die die Leute schützen sollen. Allerdings sind die Menschen gezwungen, für immer in der Rüstung zu leben, wenn sie sich nicht mit der Seuche anstecken wollen. Zu Cole's Entsetzen verlieren die Leute, die die Anzüge tragen, mit der Zeit ihre Erinnerungen und Emotionen und kennen nur noch das Ziel, Rache an den Verursachern der Seuche zu nehmen. Da sie die genauen Verursacher nicht kennen, beschließen sie, gleich alles fremde Leben zu zerstören. Als sie auch Cole und den Master als fremde Lebensformen ansehen und sie eliminieren wollen, flüchten sie in der TARDIS des Masters. Während Cole sich Selbstvorwürfe macht, verspricht ihm der Master, dass sie den Fehler korrigieren würden und dass sich Cole keine Sorgen wegen seiner Geschöpfe machen solle (The Sky Man). Umwandlung zum Menschen Der Master und Cole begeben sich auf die Suche nach dem Himmlischen Paradigma, einer Maschine der Time Lords, die die bestmögliche Zeitlinie erschaffen kann. In der Basis in Marigold Lane in Stamford Bridge der 1970er wird Cole von der Time Lord-Agentin Tandeeka betäubt, doch der Master überwältigt sie. Er programmiert die KI der Basis um, sodass weder ihm noch dem Paradigma geschadet werden kann. Er enthüllt, dass Cole, den er an die Maschine angeschlossen hat, ein Paradoxon ist, da er ein Ereignis überlebt hat, was er nicht überleben hätte sollen, und dass er durch dier Erschaffung der Raumanzüge bei ihrem letzten Abenteuer ein weiteres Paradoxon erschaffen hat. Dadurch ist er die perfekte Energiequelle für das Paradigma, da durch die Manipulation einer Zeitlinie ein Energieproblem entsteht. Cole hört auf zu existieren, Tandeeka wird vom Master getötet. Zunächst freut sich der Master über die neue Zeitlinie, dann aber erkennt er, dass die Daleks nun alle Schlachten, die sie verloren haben, in der neuen Zeitlinie gewinnen. Zu seinem Entsetzen erfährt er, dass die Daleks auch Marigold Lane angreifen und dass sich hier auch noch die Cruciform befindet. Für den Master bedeutet die Cruciform unter der Kontrolle des Dalek-Imperators das Ende. Um nach seiner Flucht nicht gefunden zu werden, benutzt er einen Chamäleon-Bogen, um sich in einen Menschen ohne die Erinnerung an seine wahre Identität zu verwandeln. So will er das Ende des Ewigen Krieges abwarten (The Heavenly Paradigm). Er erwacht in einer fernen Zukunft ausschließlich mit der falschen Erinnerung als menschliches Kind gefunden worden zu sein und den Namen Yana zu tragen. Alles was den Master ausmachte, inklusive seiner Time Lord-DNA ist in einer alten Taschenuhr gespeichert, die er sein Leben lang bei sich behält. thumb|210px|Der Master und Chanto thumb|210px|Der Master regeneriert In dieser fernen Zukunft lebt und arbeitet er als Professor Yana auf dem Planeten Malcassairo, der die letzten Überbleibsel der menschlichen Spezies beherbergt. Dort etabliert er sich schnell als Wissenschaftler und versucht eine Fluchtmöglichkeit für die letzten Menschen zu finden, bevor das Universum zusammenbricht. Der Plan ist, auf dem Planeten eine Rakete zu bauen, um die Menschen nach Utopia zu bringen, wo man sich Rettung erhofft. Doch erst das Auftauchen des Zehnten Doctors und seine Hilfe beim Raketenstart, lassen Yanas Traum wahr werden. Allerdings haben sich mit dem Auftauchen des Doctors und der TARDIS die Visionen und Stimmen in Yanas Kopf verstärkt und Martha Jones' seltsame Reaktion auf die Taschenuhr bewegt Yana, sie zu öffnen. Der Master entfaltet sich wieder und versucht mit der TARDIS zu fliehen. Allerdings schießt Yanas Assistentin Chantho auf ihn, so dass er stirbt und eine Regeneration einsetzt (Utopia). Die TARDIS landet im frühen 21. Jahrhundert und der Master beginnt als Harold Saxon einen teuflischen Plan in die Tat um zu setzen. Begegnung mit seinen anderen Ichs thumb|Der Master trifft sein [[Master (Bruce)|früheres Ich (Day of the Master)]] Als die Ravenous unter der Führung des wahnsinnigen Time-Lords Eleven durch das Universum wüten, trifft der Master auf Liv Chenka, die ihn erst für einen Time Lord-Agenten und später für eine frühere Inkarnation des Eleven hält. Der Master und Liv erkennen, dass der Eleven mithilfe des Schmelztiegels der Seelen allen Wesen im Universum (darunter auch Liv) die Fähigkeit der Regeneration gegeben hat, damit die Ravenous alles Leben im Universum fressen. Bald darauf trifft er eine frühere Inkarnation sowie die zukünftige, die sich Missy nennt. Unter der Führung des Yana-Masters versuchen sie, etwas gegen die Pläne des Eleven zu unternehmen. Die Master bieten dem Eleven den Time Lord-Wissenschaftler Atron an, den Missy entführt hatte, wenn er ihnen Schutz vor den Ravenous verspricht. Der Eleven willigt ein, plant aber, sie zu hintergehen. Schließlich töten die Master den Eleven, der zu seiner ersten weiblichen Form, Twelve, regeneriert. Anschließend kehren die Master den Prozess des Schmelztiegels um, sodass die Regeneration für alle außer den Time Lords endet. Danach erwecken sie ihre dreizehnte Inkarnation, die von den Ravenous getötet wurde, wieder zum Leben und schenken ihm einen neuen Regenerationszyklus. Yana und Missy beschließen, dem Bruce-Master die Erinnerung zu nehmen und ihn wieder in den Vortex zu werfen (Day of the Master). thumb|Der Master gegen den [[Master (Unbound)|Master (Shockwave)]] Als sich der Master in die Geschichte der Daleks einmischt, rufen diese einen Master aus einer Parallelwelt zur Hilfe (Shockwave). Anmerkung Der Name Yana ist eine Abkürzung für 'Y'ou 'A're 'N'ot 'A'lone - die Worte, die das sterbende Gesicht von Boe dem Doctor in der Episode Gridlock zuflüsterte. Kategorie:Gegenspieler des Doctors Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Master Kategorie:Inkarnationen des Masters